


Здравствуй, мой милый мальчик / Hello, my sweet boy

by DrTrenchcoat



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTrenchcoat/pseuds/DrTrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простое письмо,лежавшее у Нандо в почтовом ящике</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здравствуй, мой милый мальчик / Hello, my sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь у игроков нет жен и детей.  
> Было написано под воздействием "Jensen Ackles - Just you", стоявшее на многократном повторе. Лучше читать под него для создания атмосферы, под которой и писалось.

« Здравствуй, мой милый мальчик!  
Как поживает хмурый, пасмурный Лондон? Как поживаешь ты сам? Я давно хотел написать, но все откладывал, понимая, что тебе сейчас не до меня – ты среди этих аристократов, пытаешься влиться в их общество, находясь в этой пропитанной снобством столице…  
Наверное, уже нашел себе друзей. Ты очень общительный парень – стоит тебе улыбнуться и, как солнышко в непогожий день, притягиваешь к себе людей. Да, лучик солнца…Именно таким ты был в Ливерпуле для всех: для команды, для болельщиков, для тренеров, для меня…Что же случилось с моим любимым Солнышком? Почему оно уже не греет так своей улыбкой, как это делал мой нежный и дорогой испанский мальчик? Ты переживаешь из-за игры, боишься, что уже не заиграешь, как прежде, не станешь любимым Малышом, каким ты был для скаузеров.  
Мой дорогой лучик, ты должен знать – ты вновь будешь играть ,как раньше, вновь будешь заколачивать невероятные голы, от которых вратари будут проклинать тебя и твой талант, я тебя уверяю. Только молю тебя, не грусти, улыбнись ради меня, хотя бы сейчас, читая это письмо…  
Я постоянно вспоминаю, как горели твои глаза от счастья, как ты подбегал ко мне и я обнимал тебя, отрывая от земли и кружа. Твой звонкий смех звучит так громко в моей голове…Как же я хочу тебя снова обнять и, прижав к себе крепко-крепко, чтобы никто не смог тебя у меня отнять, поцеловать, вкладывая в поцелуй всю ту тоску, те переживания и одиночество, что я чувствую все это время после твоего ухода…Сердце предательски подбивает сказать, чтобы ты возвращался обратно, рассказать, как все по тебе скучают, но разум понимает, что это невозможно…  
Мой милый мальчик, я хочу тебе сказать, что все также тебя люблю – не потерял ни капли той любви, что заперта теперь у меня глубоко в сердце, разъедая душу с каждым днем все сильнее. Знай и то, что мой дом и я всегда готов принять тебя.  
Знаешь, каждый раз, ходя за продуктами, я покупаю твою любимую клубнику. Не знаю, зачем я это делаю…Я все еще надеюсь где-то в глубине души, что, может быть, в какой-нибудь из дней ты позвонишь в мою дверь и,как только я открою ее, смогу тебя обнять…Но каждый раз клубника остается нетронутой и я выкидываю её. Может быть, я пытаюсь убедить, заставить себя думать, что ты рядом, что сейчас выйдешь сонный с растрепанными волосами, в широких пижамных штанах, майке с рисунком «Star wars» и в своих огромных тапках-динозаврах, которые я купил тебе, когда мы были в Праге. Помнишь? Каждый раз, когда мы проходили мимо той палатки на центральной площади, ты бросал на них взгляд – да, я заметил, но просто не говорил…Тогда был канун Рождества, помнишь? Стояла больших размеров ёлка в самом центре площади, рядом с деревянными фигурками Святого семейства, кругом сновали родители с переполненными счастьем детьми и был ты…  
Как же мне тебя не хватает…

 

С любовью и навеки твой,  
Стивен.

 

P.S. загляни в холодильник, а затем зайди в свою комнату

P.P.S. Я тебя люблю » 

Нандо снова посмотрел на конверт.«Моему любимому испанскому мальчику». Аккуратный, но в какой-то степени строгий подчерк. Его Стива. Написано, также как и письмо, перьевой ручкой – Фернандо помнил, как футболист любит ею писать. Испанец невольно улыбнулся и, все еще держа в руке письмо, подошел к холодильнику. Открыв его, он обнаружил пластиковую коробочку красных ягод. Было ощущение, что их только что сорвали, не смотря на тот факт, что сейчас ноябрь.  
Взглянув на бумагу, парень закрыл холодильник и пошел к комнате с приоткрытой дверью – он не заходил в нее, потому что как только достал конверт из почтового ящика и дойдя до квартиры, начал читать, на ходу снимая свое черное пальто и вешая его на вешалку. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил, что Стивен, видимо ожидая его, задремал - сел на кресло и невольно задремал. Рядом лежала куртка. Фернандо подошел к любимому и обнял – тот проснулся и зажал в объятиях Ниньо.  
\- Мой тигренок…-прошептал мужчина. А по щекам Нандо текли слезы.


End file.
